flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel
'Nathaniel '''was a creator on Flipnote Hatena. He created the ''Unnamed Kid series. Characters Main Characters Nathaniel Whitlock Nathaniel's picture is usually seen with brown, shaggy hair. His first profile picture was his first design of "Cartoon Nathaniel", but was later changed to the current avatar which is traced, but the flipnotes still show the old design John Katlynn John is Nathaniel's main character, which is addicted to video games. He was introduced in "John With Boomerang." Mad Scientist #1 and Mad Scientist #2 Mad Scientists who appeared in Nathaniel's first posted Flipnote, "Mad Scientists." Flipnotes The following are recent Flipnotes that are not updates or tests. Planets Lesson 2 Continuation of "Science Lesson." This explains why Saturn has many rings. ...Creepy... Orik is shown Kotashi's picture, and is creeped out by it when John shows a hand inside his belly. Orik ignores it. This is the first flipnote with the endind "Made by Nathaniel" with the sound effect. Science Lesson Why is Uranus tilted sideways? Well, Neptune spun it. The end. Music Video #7 This song is by Nathaniel himself, unlike the other 6 songs. This is a little bit different than the other MVs. This first 6 were characters lipsyncing, this one was words appearing, for there are no other resources to find lyrics. This flipnote was left unlocked so people could make spin-offs Plan B A company is under $-10 in their earnings. They have to think up of Plan B: Sending a robot out and shoot them with lazer beams to somehow get them to buy their products. NOTE: When the robot says "BUY OUR PRODUCTS NOW," that was done by going in the DSi Sound and importing it into Flipnote Studio. The Creators of Hatena Nathaniel is starting a series where himself finds out that Weegee, a famous Luigi icon, takes over his flipnotes. Plus, Weegee is going to take over other people's flipnotes, as you can guess from the description displaying "Chapters" and the name of them. The series starts out as Nathaniel having a wonderful day, then weegee appearing in the sky shooting lazers. The flipnote ends by Weegee zapping John, a common character used in Nathaniel's Flipnote. The lazers make a Weegee mask appear on John's Head. High Dive The unnamed kid is on top of a 40-foot-high diving board. He is thinking in his mind of how scary the dive would be, but he can still make it. He jumps off, and he lands on the concrete, which appeares as water. Then Tom comes up in the water, which appears as concrete, and says "missed." A Girlfriend A kid is afraid to go out with a girl named "Sally", but the unnamed kid wants him to go out. The little kid comes up to a long haired person and tries to talk to her, but she, or he, turns out to be the guy who misspells a lot. The kid runs away, while the unnamed kid slaps his head in anger. 80-Year-Old Scout In a flipnote featuring Team Fortress 2, the Scout gets fired by the Soldier, and the Scout sees the information: Name: Scout Age: 80 Favorite Singer: Not Justin Bieber The Scout points out that it could be another Scout, so the Soldier checks his files and sees his files say the Soldier is 2 years old. Series Category:Creators